As a flotage trapping device which traps or captures the flotage such as dust or mist using electrostatic field, the device in which dust, mist or the like is trapped or captured by applying high voltage to its collector portion, or the device in which an ion generating device is disposed adjacent to the flotage trapping device so that floating dust or mist are forcibly charged in order to enhance efficiency of trapping the flotage on the voltage applied collector portion has been developed.
The flotage trapping device using electrostatic field has merits in that it does not require a blow fan by which wind is forcibly blown to a filter, different from trapping device using a filter, and the effects given to a clean environment can be suppressed to the minimum since dust is not wound up due to calm.
However, although the collector for trapping the flotage such as dust, mist should be periodically maintained, there is a problem in that the flotage trapping device using electrostatic field takes a lot of trouble over maintenance more than a filter-type device.
Furthermore, if the collector portion is made by a rigid plate the collector portion becomes expensive. Particularly, there is a problem in that the more the collector is made to be large in order to enhance capability of trapping the flotage, the more the collector is expensive.
Furthermore, if the collector portion is made by the electric conductors having a flexible property such as electric wire, the material cost of collector portion can be suppressed. However, there are problems in that if the electric conductors are soldered at many places to form a collector portion, soldered portions are at risk for leakage and it is difficult to adjust the tension of wiring to be in uniformity, so the cost for assembling a collector portion become expensive.
Furthermore the flotage trapping device which has a collector portion traps or captures the flotage by applying high voltage to it from power supply of its main body, has more problems such as it can't detect the disconnection of the electric wire in the collector portion, uninstallation of the collector portion, bad connection of the connecter between the collector portion and main body, and in addition if short circuit or leakage to the earth occurs at the portion where the high voltage is applied these can not be detected as well.
Moreover, when a plurality of flotage trapping devices are installed to trap the flotage such as dust or mist or the like in more large area, an outlet for power source should be prepared for each device, and if an AC adapter for use with the outlet is prepared for each flotage trapping device the additional cost of AC adapters is generated.
Additionally, in case that a plurality of flotage trapping devices are installed, these devices are used in a large area. In such a case, in order to detect the occurrence of abnormal state at any device, all devices should be checked. It takes a lot of trouble and there would be oversight.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a flotage trapping device using electrostatic field which overcomes the above-mentioned problems.